Complete and Utter Annihilation
by escapexchaos
Summary: After his father was killed, Kuriza, son of Frieza, trained to gain immense power in preparation for his invasion of Earth. Without any warning or time to train, the Z-Fighters have to fend off this incredible new threat and save the world once more. Takes place in between the Saiyaman and Buu saga. Kinda Gohan x Videl and (maybe) Goten x Marron-ish
1. Chapter 1

Gohan sighed in class as the teacher went over the material that he already knew by the time he was ten. He day dreamed about Namek and how he saw his father, Goku, go Super Sayian for the first time, and how his heart raced at the dizzying new power his father had achieved to fight the evil space emperor Frieza. He remembered his time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, as he became Super Sayian too.

The intense feeling was forever burned into his mind. His hair glowed blonde and he felt tingly. He fell short of breath and his vision blurred with a mix of emotions as his blood pumped throughout his veins and his very soul burned. He recounted his fight with Perfect Cell and the Cell games. Everything was so distinct, but then again, it's not an easy thing to forget that kind of thing.

Gohan thought back, way back, to when his uncle kidnapped him. That was the beginning of it all. One day he's running around, having fun, and being happy when his father decided to take him to Kame house to meet Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi. Out of the blue, this guy shows up claiming to be the brother to Goku. Next thing Gohan knew, he was taken by this guy and forced to listen as Goku and Piccolo were losing. He blacked out for a moment, and when he awoke, he saw that he had just headbutt the kidnapper.

After Gohan got slapped away, he passed out and woke up hours later with Piccolo standing over him telling him that his father had been killed. Thus began their training together. The months that came were grueling. Each day Piccolo would hit Gohan, trying to teach him how to fight. Gohan learned a lot, only thing he never quite got down was how to dodge. Piccolo was rough, but fair, wanting only the best for Gohan, and the Earth itself.

Gohan suddenly snapped awake when a note slides onto his desk. He looked around for a moment, realizing where he was before sliding back into his chair and rubbing his eyes. He picked the note up and read it.

"Are you free after school today?" The note read. He looked next to him to see his fighting pupil and girlfriend, Videl looking at him, waiting for an answer.

Gohan leaned back in his chair, thinking about his schedule for that day before remembering that he had pretty much nothing planned for a while due to his lack of friends. He made a mental note to thank his father for ruining his social life. He turned his head to her and nodded. Videl clenched her fist in excitement. Gohan faced towards the front again, paying attention to the teacher until the end of class. He stood up and walked out of the door, yawning. Lately he's been having trouble sleeping.

Every time he closes his eyes he sees the terrifying Frieza. He feels his presence and intense heat from his power. Gohan's heart skipped a beat just thinking about it.

"Hey!" Videl said chasing after him, forcing him to snap back to reality.

"Oh, hey, Videl," Gohan said, scratching his head.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Videl asked, excitedly.

"Huh, I guess it's after school. I dunno. I guess we can discuss it. First things first I need to give Goten something." He said as he exited the school with Videl.

"What are you going to give him?" She asked.

"Just a little gift" Gohan said. "You want to come?"

"Yeah, okay. I love being around Goten. He's such a goofy kid." Videl said as she began to levitate.

"Videl!" Gohan grabbed her foot.

"What? Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot" She landed back on the ground. "We should probably go and find somewhere else to take off then."


	2. Chapter 2

"Kamehame-" Goten attempted to fire his signature attack at his best friend, but before he could unleash the blue beam, Trunks lunged towards him, punching him in the face. Goten backflipped to gain some distance. "Kamehame-" He tried again, but Trunks disappeared for a moment, appearing in front of Goten, punching him in the face yet again. "Quit punching me in the face!" Goten yelled at his friend.

"Quit trying to Kamehameha me!" Trunks replied. Goten quit trying to use the Kamehameha, and instead decided to fight Trunks in hand to hand combat. Their arms moved in a fury of swipes, slashes, jabs, and punches. Their faces grew red from heat and sweat dripped down. They both attempted to kick, their shins meeting and locking, leaving them both standing on one foot for a moment before the two half-Saiyans flew backwards.

They stood on opposite sides of Goten's front yard, panting and staring at each other. They both knew what to do next; power up to their Super Saiyan forms. The small children widened their stances and drew energy from deep within themselves. They screamed at the top of their lungs, their hair standing straight up as a powerful aura burned around their bodies. In a moment, their eyes turned teal and their hair blonde. Without skipping a beat, they flew at each other at a high speed, clashing. The impact was enough to shake the Son household.

"That's it! Both of you are doing great!" Piccolo shouted. He was watching the whole thing, training them both to become stronger. "Goten, come from the left! Trunks, try an uppercut! That's it! Yes!" The green Namekian encouraged them the whole entire fight. He couldn't help but smirk at the skirmish happening before his eyes. Deep down inside, Piccolo felt proud of both of them. They had become so strong, and they even learned the Fusion Dance, which not many people could do, and for kids it was unheard of.

"Hey, Goten!" The youngest Son child heard. He looked in the direction of the voice, and was immediately punched in the face from Trunks.

"DODGE!" Piccolo yelled.

"Owwww! Hey, no fair, Trunks! I wasn't paying attention!" Goten yelled.

"Well you should have been paying attention," Trunks said in a smug voice, cocking his eyebrows and crossing his arms.

"You meanie!" Goten crossed his arms. Before Trunks could reply, they were both distracted by Gohan jumping off of Nimbus, holding Videl in his arm.

"Hiya, Goten. Trunks," Gohan said, raising his hand in a waving manner.

"Brother!" Goten ran over to his big brother and hugged his leg.

"Hi, Gohan," Trunks said. "Hi, Videl," he looked up at Gohan's girlfriend, who was still clinging to him.

"Hello, Trunks, hello, Goten," Videl said, looking down at the little children and putting her hands on both of their heads.

"Goten, I have a little surprise for you," Goten's elder brother stated.

"Really?! Cool!" The little half-breed jumped up and down, much to Videl's delight.

"Yeah! Just give me a moment-" Gohan stopped mid sentence when he saw Piccolo standing underneath a tree. "Mister Piccolo!" He ran over to the Namekian and bowed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just training Goten and Trunks," Piccolo said.

"If I knew you were coming I would have been here sooner!" Gohan's voice was gushing with admiration.

"I'm sure you would have. Now, I believe you were telling Goten you have a gift for him,"

"R-right!" Gohan ran inside to get the gift.

"Wow, Gohan really respects you, huh?" Videl asked Piccolo.

"Mhm," Piccolo said disinterestedly

"Why is that?"

"It's a… Long story,"

"Long story short?"

"I kidnapped him after I killed his dad and uncle,"

"Oh… Um…"

"Let me explain. His uncle came to Earth, revealed he and Goku were aliens, kidnapped Gohan, and fought me and Goku. I was forced to kill both Gohan's father and uncle, then decided to take him under my wing to train him for the upcoming Saiyan threat,"

"Oh, that makes a lot more sense,"

"I got it!" Gohan yelled, running out of the house. In his hand he held a sword in its sheath. He handed it to his little brother.

"Woah, a sword! This is so cool!" Goten said, taking the sword in his hand and pulling it out, admiring the craftsmanship.

"Yeah! It's the sword Mister Piccolo gave me when he first started training me!" Gohan said, turning around and giving a thumbs up to the large, green man.

"I have that to you right before I left you in the desert, right?" Piccolo asked.

"Yep! I was so grateful you gave it to me! I might have died otherwise!" The teenager said with a smile.

"This is so awesome! Thank's Gohan!" Goten gave his older brother another hug.

"Hey, no problem, Goten. Be careful with that thing, though. It may not hurt you or Trunks, but remember it can kill normal people," Gohan warned.

"I'll be extra, super duper careful! Come on, Trunks, let's go show this around!" Goten said, taking off.

"Man, a sword! That's so cool! I always thought about using a sword!" Trunks said, taking off after his little friend.

Gohan watched as the two little kids flew away with a confidant, proud smile on his face. He turned his head when he felt Videl grab his arm and pulling herself close to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're such a good brother," Videl said lovingly.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he replied/

"I wonder if you'll be a good father too," she said in a teasing, half-joking way.

"Wh-what?! I-I don't- I'm not- oh geez…" Gohan jumped at this statement, his face turning a bright red color, causing Videl to laugh at his reaction. She found it cute whenever Gohan freaked out over stuff like this.

"What, you don't want any kids?" Videl put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. Teasing Gohan was easily her favorite pass time. Piccolo watched as the young warrior struggled to explain to his girlfriend that he didn't mean that he didn't want kids, trying to dodge the questions she threw at him. Piccolo smirked at the thought of his star pupil being all grown up. He knew well enough that Gohan already lost the confrontation, because he couldn't avoid her questions well enough. Gohan never was any good at dodging, after all.


End file.
